My Little Pony: The Environment is Magic
by Puppet String
Summary: When Dash snaps, a turn of events leads to an environmentally friendly and a much better set of rulers in Equestria. Rated T for :Gore, violence, crazy ponies, and swearing. If you read this and believe the rating should go up, PM me, please.


Rainbow dash sat on a cloud, watching little fillies frolic under her in the school yard.

"Aw, how cute! They all enjoy the playground so much..." A devious smile crossed her face. "It would sure be a shame if they all learned the awful effects of pollution..."

She grinned before kicking the cloud with all her might.

"DON'T POLLUTE-THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS!"

Acid rain poured down from the cloud, dissolving parts of the playground and burning several fillies severely.

Diamond Tiara rolled around, desperately trying to get the harmful drops off of her. Silver Spoon stood by, her back already melted down to the bone.

"IT BURNS!" They screamed in unison, "PLEASE, HELP US!"

Dash smiled wickedly.

"Your father's company produces lots of pollution, Diamond Tiara. I'm afraid you and your friend must be taught not to follow his path of evil."

She kicked the cloud again, this time much harder, causing an even larger rush of acid rain for hit Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon directly. Dash rolled about in mid air, laughing psychotically as she watched the two little bitch-fillies burn.

"PONYILLE, YOU NEED TO BE TAUGHT NOT TO PULUTE! THIS LESSON BEGINS WITH THE YOUNG GENERATION!"

Dash spotted the CMC huddled under a tree, hugging it tightly and wailing.

"Ah, supporters of my cause!" Dash floated down next to them, grinning widely.

"JOIN ME, YOUNG FILLIES. We share an equal desire: tree huggers, unite!"

The CMC exchanged confused glances, then noticed the tree.

Apple Bloom smiled nervously.

"That sounds great, Rainbow Dash! But only Scootaloo can join you on the cloud."

Dash grinned.

"I know. But you and Sweeite Belle can help, too! Apple Bloom, give these to Applejack, Granny Smith, and Big Mac."

She gave the frightened little Filly three strange-looking ropes.

"They'll know what to do." Dash assured the little filly, grinning widely. "Oh, and if you can find Pinkie Pie, give her this!" Dash also gave Apple Bloom a rather ugly, bright pink hat with ribbons and balloons tied to it. The whole thing was covered in glitter, and bright, annoying colors read, 'Party With the Environment!'

Apple Bloom took the ropes and hat, suddenly entranced by them. She grinned widely, and her eyes slowly went opposite directions until it looked as though she was trying to see each of her hind legs at once.

"Yes, Rainbow Dash. Good idea. This will be a wonderful day."

Apple Bloom sped off toward the farm, stopping by Sugar Cube corner on the way.

Dash turned back to Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo.

"Sweetie Belle, take this to Rarity." She revealed a small, shimmering pin of gold and gems. It was shaped like a tree, with emerald leaves and a bright, 10-karrot gold trunk and branches. Next, the took out a hard-cover copy of a book titled, '_LOVE THE ENVIRONMENT OR ELSE: A SHORT STORY BY RAINBOW DASH._' Sweetie Belle, also falling into the items' trance, took them and raced away as Apple Bloom had.

That left Scootaloo cowering alone with Dash.

"Hop on, Scootaloo," Dash encouraged, "Join me."

Scootaloo had no choice. She jumped onto Rainbow Dashes corrupt cloud, feeling the evil take her over.

"LET US FIND FLUTTERSHY. SHE WILL WANT TO HELP PROTECT THE ENVIRONMENT FOR HER ANIMALS, RAINBOW DASH."

"Good idea, my little filly. Let's go."

Scootaloo and Dash arrived shortly, and the acid rain stopped. Dash floated the cloud to the door of Fluttershy's cottage, than kicked the door in.

Fluttershy was inside, feeding her animals small, home-grown bits of produce.

She saw the scary Rainbow Dash and cowered.

"H-Hello, Rainbow Dash. Hello, Scootaloo. Would either of you care for some fresh vegetables? I grew them myself-no pestesides added. I don't want to hurt the poor little bugs!"

Dash smiled.

"Come to the cloud, Flittershy. Join us." They droned in unison.

Dash tossed Fluttershy a small, plush stuffed butterfly.

Fluttershy picked it up gently, then felt the urge to join her friend.

"May I join you?"

"OF COURSE. HOP ON. WE MUST SAVE THE ENVORONMENT."

"Agreed." She hopped on, then cheered quietly, "Yay!"

Once outside, the three made their way to Canterlot, where Princess Celestia ruled.

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Bell, Apple Jack, Big Mac, Granny Smith, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Rarity, and many other ponies who'd joined them waited there.

"ATTENTION FELLOW ENVIRONMENTALISTS: THIS IS WAR. WE KILL CELESTIA."

"HOORAY!" They cheered in Unison for Dash.

They all stormed the castle, killing Shining Armour and Cadence on the way for the hell of it, and reached Princess Celestia.

"I can protect my subjects!" She said, her horn glowing.

Dash rolled her eyes, and Apple Jack roped Celestia's horn. The orange earth pony pulled it off, and Celestia screamed.

Granny Smith roped her wings, and Twilight encased Celestia in magic. Pinkie pulled off one wing, Dash the other, ad Fluttershy placed a small maggot on Celestia's wound.

"There, you go, little bug."

Celestia screamed.

Rarity draped the ex-princess in colorful ribbons, smiling.

Sweetie Bell grinned. "They're beautiful, Rarity."

Big Mac dealt a killing kick to Celestia's skull, breaking it to pieces.

Luna stepped forward.

"Lovely! Now I can rule alongside Discord! The kingdom shall be environmentally friendly chaos!"

Discord cackled, snapping his fingers and making everything gloriously chaotic.

"ALL HAIL LUNA, DISCORD, AND THEIR DAUGHTER-SCREWBALL."

Derpy stepped forward.

Discord grinned.

"Derpy, play with Screwball. You two will be such good friends."

All ponies present laughed.

"Rainbow Dash, you are in charge of the air force through out Equestria. Twilight, you're a slave now. Fluttershy, you will take care of all royal pets. Rarity, you will be a maid. Apple Jack, you're still a poor apple farmer."

The rest of the ponies were assigned tasks, which they fulfilled and passed on to the next generation for year after year.

Equestria was a glorious place, matched by no other. Chocolate Milk Rain and Cotton candy Clouds ended world hunger permanently.

"HUZZAH," ponies would cheer, "The world is well!"


End file.
